Never ending change
by Onilen
Summary: A fic with Jean Gray and Scott Summers and as well as Remy. Its just a simple story of changes in Jean life. Please R&R.


Jean sits up in her bed. She had black silk night gown on. On in the bed next to her layed a man with just a pair of blue boxers on. not all of the covers were not on the bed, only one of them was on the man sleeping. Jean gets up and walks over to her bathroom. she turns on the light and yawns. she brushes her hair. He walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around her waist. She jumps a little bit but then smiles at him in the mirror.

"Last night was great Jean"

"Yes it was but you better go before you are found out"

"Tonight?"

"Maybe if Scott is not home. We will talk at lunch"

He kisses her and then heads back into the bedroom to dress. He leaves her a little gift to think of him. He slips out of her room. She heard him leave and then takes her time getting dressed. She puts on light blue shirt with a black skirt. She puts on a pair of silver hoop earings. it takes her about hour to get ready. She then walks out when she is fully dressed. She heads down the hall. There were to girls talking about boys. She walks over to them and tells them to get to class. They giggle and then head off down the hall. She walks to a pannel on the wall. She presses a button. She heads onto the lift and then presses the button for B2. She leans on the wall of the lift and watchs the doors close and the lift going down. She is lost in thought when the doors open and Logan looks at her

"You got something on your mind red?"

She looks up at him at Logan

"Yea but its just girl stuff"

She smiles at him as she steps off the lift as he steps on. She walks down the hall still thinking about what she is going to tell Scott. She walks to the med lab and pulls out some files she was working on last night. She marks on some of the charts and then walks over to a pc and starts to type something up. She did not hear anyone walk into the lab. He mind was staying on one thing, work . A man in red shades walks into the to lab with a limp. He then makes his way over to her with half a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Did you miss me Love?"

He says next to her ear in a low sexy voice. She stops typing and then turns around

"Scott your back!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles at him

"Sorry it took so long but I had to go under cover for awhile"

"Im just glad you are back"

"I am as well"

He kisses her softly on the lips and then holds the roses up for her to see

"They are beautiful Scott"

She smells them and then takes them over to the sink. She grabs a beeker and fills it with water and puts the roses in it.

"Where you hurt at all?"

He just smiles and does not move. His hands went behind his head. She turns around and looks at him

"Why are you not talking now?"

"Well I almost lost my left leg"

He pulls up his pants leg to show her he still has a cast on it She walks over to him.

"Who did this to you?"

"I never saw the face of the guy who did it but dont worry, the cast comes off in two weeks time"

He runs a hand in her red hair

"I have missed you love"

"I know you have, The nights have been lonely without you by my side"

She kisses him softly as she wraps her arms around his waist. He kisses her back and then starts to rub her back

"Don't worry, The prof. will not be sending me out now becuse of this leg"

He lets a little laugh out. She looks at him.

"Is that why you got hurt?"

She was puzzed a little bit.

"No, it just happened. I would not want to feel that pain again."

He lets her go and then walks to the lab doors.

"Im going to lay down, I should not be on this leg for long. I will see you after your work is done"

He kisses her one last time and then leaves. She smiles as she walks over to a chair and sits down. Hank walks into the lab

"I see lover boy is back Jean"

She spins in her chair to see him.

"Yes, he just got back but I have been doing something I should have not while he was gone"

"Jean the whole place knows you are cheating on Scott with Remy"

She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out

"We all saw the way you looked at him and they way he made eyes at you"

She now blushs at him

"Does everyone really know about it? Do you think will find out"

She puts her hand over her mouth

"Jean I dont think anyone will tell him but he needs to know"

"I dont want to tell him Hank"

"Jean he will find out from someone else soon if you do not tell him"

Hank leaves

Later that night after dinner and classes. Scott was in bed past out from taking some pain killers becuse his leg was hurting him again. Jean made sure he was sleeping when she slipped out of their room. It was about 11pm. There was no in that hallway that she could see. She turns her head to look both ways and then climbs the second set stairs going to the third floor. She hated what she started but it just happened one storming night when they both could not sleep. The found each other on floor making love. Lucky for them no one walked into the kitchen. Jean has on a pink shirt with blue jeans. There were some boys still in the common room for that floor but they did not think of anything of Jean being on the the boys floor becuse they knew who she is. Jean knocks softly on a door. Remy gets up from his bed and opens it "Sugar you shold be with Scott"  
"He is passed out from the pain and can not do much right now"  
He opens the door more and she slips in before anyone can see her. He closes and locks the door "This has to end here Jean. I can not go on loving someone that is with another" She sighs ''I know but when I am around you I just loose myself when I think of that night or when it storms"  
"Jeanie I do to but you need to choose between me and Scott. I hate to make you choose but if you do not. You will end up with no one" He walks over to her and kisses her deeply on the lips and pulls her shirt off.

The next morning Scott grunts as he grabs his cane to get out of bed. He leg was hurting him but he is not going to take any more pain killers. He pulls some blue shorts on and a plain white tee shirt on. He wonders where Jean went off to. He fixes his shades and then slips on a pair of blue flip flops shoes. It was just easyer for him to where then for now. He walks out of the room and almost runs into Kitty. "Sorry Scott" She smiles at him "Your alright"  
"Yea just wish I did not have to wear this cast"  
"Well most do not like getting limbs broken"  
He chuckles a little "It hurt like hell when it happened"  
"I bet, You need any help"  
"Yea I im not sure where Jean got off to"  
"I have not seen her since last night. See you later Scott" She then runs off without letting him get a goodbye in. He walks downstairs to the rec room looking for Jean but just finds some of the kids and rouge sitting on a sofa with bobby talking. He heads to the grarge to mess with the new car he just got. It is a 77 mustang. It is just a junker right now but he is going to make it cherry as the day is was made. He walks over to the rusted blue car. He smiles. It is going to be fun making this car purr. "Penny for your thoughts"  
He turns and looks at Jean. "Hey, I got this while I was gone. I thought it would be a good teaching car and plus its a good oldie"  
"Its a little beat up Scott" She walks over to him with a chair from desk "Sit before you hurt yourself more. Did you take anything for the pain"  
"No I did not. I don't need it. Im feeling better now" He sits down on the chair as he looks back at the car "Scott don't over do yourself. I don't want you to be hurt" She felt bad just saying those words. It was ripping her heart in half. She needed to tell him soon about her cheating. "I know Jean but I can not wait to get this cast off my leg so I can go back to helpping out with the kids and x-men"  
"You to much Scott. You earned this break" She puts her hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand over hers. "Jean I love you and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" "I know Scott, you would be lost in this big world" She leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. 


End file.
